underrailfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Броня
Damage resistance and threshold Armor in Underrail reduces damage via one of two mechanics, percentage-based damage resistance or flat damage threshold (DR% / DT). When you take damage, your armor will either reduce it by the amount specified by the damage resistance or by the flat amount specified by the threshold, whichever is greater, not both.1 Thus, higher DT is better against faster attacks that deal less damage (such as SMGs, knife attacks, etc), while higher DR% is better against heavy attacks (snipers, sledgehammers, etc). Since version 0.1.14.2, player armor resistances are capped at 95%. Some armors are specialized against certain attack types and their resistances and/or thresholds are increased against those. (e.g. Mechanical damage threshold of Tactical Vests is increased by 200% against bullets.) Уменьшение урона Damage reduction reduces a percentage of damage taken. It is counted after any DR% / DT provided by armor, so it stacks multiplicatively with armor resistances and works against armor-piercing attacks. Some armors, such as leather armor suits crafted from Ancient Rathound Leather, provide small amounts of damage reduction in addition to their DR% / DT. Many items, consumables and feats (e.g. Lifting Belt, Morphine Shot and Conditioning) also provide damage reduction. Штрафы брони Штраф брони это важное свойство всех видов брони. Он понижает в процентном соотношении ваши навыки Увороты, Уклонения, Скрытность и Очки передвижения. Чем тяжелее броня, тем больше будет штраф брони. Максимальный штраф брони ограничен 95%. Штраф брони не понижает очки передвижения повышенные временными бонусами, как например Спринт. Durability Since version 0.1.7.0, most armors and weapons have durability. You must either buy or craft repair kits that can be used to keep your equipment in working order. Once an armor's durability has been degraded enough, your UI will notify you that you have Damaged Armor and the armor will provide reduced bonuses, or no bonuses at all in case of Heavily Damaged Armor. Armor that has reached heavily damaged status or zero durability provides no bonuses, but they can still be repaired back to normal. Any equipped heavily damaged armor still provides any penalties it may have. Слоты для брони The armor slots Headwear In addition to helmets and balaclavas, useful gadgetry like Goggles and Psionic Headbands can be worn on head. Headwears are craftable and have durability. Shield emitter Shield emitters provide your character with an energy shield when powered. Shield emitters are craftable but have no durability. Instead, they use electrical energy. Armor suit The main piece of your protective armor, encompassing your character from shoulders to ankles. Most armor suits are craftable and have durability, but there are also special armor suits that have no durability and are not craftable. Пояс Belts grant extra utility slots and various other bonuses. Belts are not craftable and have no durability. Footwear Boots provide additional protection and can improve your movement speed and melee performance. Footwear are craftable and have durability. Типы Armor in Underrail can be roughly split into three types - light, medium and heavy. These are not set-in-stone limitations, but rough examples of different playstyles. Mixing and matching different types is possible and encouraged. Легкая броня Light armors are characterized by zero or light armor penalty and bonuses stealth, movement and dodge/evasion. : Balaclava : Leather Armor : Tabi Boots Средняя броня Medium armors are characterized by specialized bonuses and medium armor penalty that allows a mix of stealth, mobility, damage avoidance and absorption as defense. : Goggles Psionic Headband : Tactical Vest Riot Gear : Leather Boots Тяжелая броня Heavy armors are characterized by heavy armor penalty, heavy weight and greatest damage resistances. : Metal Helmet : Metal Armor : Metal Boots |} Категория:Предметы